Paon and Renarde: Volpina
by twilightwrites
Summary: Paon/Nathanael's had a hard time taking down victims of Queen Bee's tama. So when Lila reveals herself to be Volpina, his partner, he's relieved-until she puts him down, that is. Only Sabrina knows the truth: she's the real fox holder. But fear's held her back. When Lila threatens to fool Paon out of his miraculous, however, she's forced to act. Fox! Sabrina/Peacock! Nathanael AU.
1. Lies, Necklace, and a Book

Hey, everyone! After some thinking, I've decided to discontinue _Paonne_. It was originally an attempt to test the waters in a new fandom, so it wasn't really planned well and fell apart, as a result. Also, I have been contemplating other miraculouses that would fit Sabrina and feel the Moth/Butterfly and Fox miraculouses work with her better. And since I still want interactions between Sabrina and Nathanäel, I've decided to give him a miraculous, too. A few days later, the Paon and Renarde AU was born! Unlike the Paonne AU, these stories will be mostly unconnected, much like the TV show. Some will be original ideas, others re-imaginings of existing episodes (like this one, for example). Hope you enjoy this new AU!

Note: The only major spoilers for seasons 2 and 3 that will appear in this fic are the canon names for the fox and peacock kwami.

0000

 **P** aon and **R** enarde AU

"Volpina" Rewrite

Chapter 1: Lies, Necklace, and a Book

She had seen him quite a few times these past few weeks-walking through the city in his clean but faded clothes, snatching some coins from a fountain or somebody's snack. But unlike those other nights, Sabrina would do more than just follow him around to make sure he got home safe.

"Illusory," she whispered, shivering as the magic spread over her body and turned her invisible. She still wasn't quite used to it.

She leapt down onto the street and snuck into the nearest food store. It was late, so only one or two customers walked around, and the cashier was slumped over the counter, asleep. Sabrina snatched a few snacks and canned goods, then slipped them into a sack. She walked up to the cashier, glanced around, and put some money on the counter before running into the streets. She only dispelled Illusory once she reached the park.

Sabrina found the boy on a bench, counting the coins he snatched for the day.

"Excuse me."

The boy jumped, turned to her, and screamed.

"No, no, wait! I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the sack.

The boy eyed her suspiciously as he took it, but his eyes lit up once he looked inside. "T-this is for me?"

Sabrina nodded.

"Thank you, um, miss…?"

Oh, right. She hadn't given herself a name yet. "Um… _Renarde_?" She wanted to kick herself. _Really_? That was what she was going with, 'fox'? Yet again, her future partner _did_ call himself Paon, so…

"Renarde…I like it!" The boy took off, waving. "Thanks again!"

Sabrina waved back, smiling. It was always nice to help somebody. Her necklace flashed five times. "Uh-oh."

She ran for home, barely making it back into her room before the transformation unraveled, a small, orange fox-like creature emerging from the magical energy that left her.

"Nice work, kid!" the 'fox' said, "But you didn't need to pay for that food."

"Well, stealing is wrong…" Sometimes Trixx confused Sabrina. On one hand, she scolded Sabrina whenever she did something bad for Chloe. On the other, she suggested things like playing pranks and stealing.

"Not if it's for a good cause!" Trixx insisted, but Sabrina shook her head. "Whatever. Point is, you're definitely ready to fight Queen Bee's tama."

Sabrina flinched. "I-I-I don't know about that…" Sure, she knew all her moves and skills now, but…

"What, you didn't think we'd just be playing Robin Hood forever, did you?"

"Well, _no_ , but…I don't think I could fight anyone. What if I just get in Paon's way? Or make things worse?"

Trixx scowled, but sighed when Sabrina recoiled. "Think about it, kid: Paon is just one guy. Sure, he's been doing fine purifying spirits on his own, but he can't keep this up forever. Chosens don't last long when they're alone; that's a fact. You don't want him to _die_ , do you?"

Sabrina blanched. "No! But what if I mess up and he gets hurt? Or someone else gets hurt?"

Trixx shook her head. "Not likely. You have the power of illusion, and illusions can't hurt people. And as long as you're careful with your whip, nobody's gonna get hurt-well, except the tama, anyway." When Sabrina didn't respond, she added, "Besides, we've been practicing for weeks. I wouldn't have said you're ready unless I meant it."

Sabrina sighed. Trixx had never lied to her before. "Y-you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, get some rest. You've got school tomorrow."

0000

"How could Jagged Stone write a song about _Lila_ when he could've written it about _me_?" Chloe shouted as she and Sabrina headed towards the school's front doors.

Sabrina rubbed her head as her headache worsened. Despite Trixx's orders, she hadn't been able to sleep well, and hadn't had the chance to take some medicine before meeting Chloe that morning. Why did this Lila girl have to show up _today_? From what Sabrina could gather during class, Lila was the daughter of a successful businesswoman (and thus very rich-richer than _Chloe_ , some kids claimed), knew Steven Spielberg (eh, _possible_?), had met Prince Ali (unlikely), and had been saved by Paon ( _definitely_ false-no one had seen or reported Paon leaving Paris). So, naturally, Chloe hated her. And considering the grief Chloe had put her through because of that, Sabrina wasn't very fond of Lila, either-

Sabrina slammed into Chloe's back. She jumped back immediately, apologies brimming on her tongue.

But Chloe hadn't noticed. "Oh. My. God." She gaped as Lila led Adrien towards the library. "Where is that witch going with _Adrien_?"

"I-It looks like they're heading to-to-to the library," Sabrina replied. Chloe was angry now, and nothing good ever came out of that.

"Follow them. Find out what Lila's up to and bring back any dirt you can find."

Sabina lifted up Chloe's bag. "O-okay, but what about your-"

Chloe snatched it. "Go!"

"Okay!" Sabrina squeaked before following Lila and Adrien inside. Keeping close to the bookshelves, she tiptoed around until she found Adrien sitting by a table. He pulled an old, but clearly well-cared for book with a mandala-like design on its cover from his bag.

Trixx flew out of Sabrina's bag, arms crossed. "Hmph, I don't see why Chloe can't-" She gasped. "That book! Where'd he get it?"

"Trixx, you need to hide!" Sabrina whispered.

"No, I _need_ to see that book."

"Why?" But Trixx ignored Sabrina, flying to the bookcase next to Adrien. " _Trixx_ ," Sabrina whined. Why did she have to get the stubborn kwami?

Lila walked over to Adrien's table, forcing Sabrina to switch gears. Trixx could wait; she had surveillance to do.

"Now, we can start our history homework. It's much more fun to work together, don't you think?" Lila spotted the old book and pulled it from under another. "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing!" Adrien tried to take the book back. "Just stories about superheroes."

Lila placed her hand on top of Adrien's. Adrien slid his away. "I _love_ superheroes! I'm actually close friends with Paon."

Adrien gasped, "Really?"

Sabrina moaned. Lila had him now, and Chloe would _not_ like that.

"We can talk about it if you want," Lila replied, then glanced around. "Just not here, though. How about the park, later on?" She shoved a nearby book cart with her foot, sending it crashing into a wall and feigning surprise as she and Adrien rose.

"What was that?" Adrien asked as he walked over to fix it.

"I don't know," Lila answered, shoving his book into her bag and grabbing his before walking over to 'help'.

 _Man, she's sneaky!_ Sabrina thought, feeling both disgusted and a little impressed. But only a little!

Adrien's phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket. "Oh, I got a lesson in a few minutes! But…" He looked at the still spilled over books.

"It's fine. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Just get to your lesson, and we'll meet up in the park later, okay?"

"Um, sure! Thanks!" He ran off.

Once Adrien was gone, Lila pulled out his book and skimmed the pages. "A vixen super-heroine? Interesting…" Putting the last of the books back, Lila left the library.

Trixx zipped over to Sabrina. "Brina!"

"I know, right? Lila's a total thief!" Sabrina was relieved. Now all she needed was some proof.

"That's not it! I'm talking about the book. I need to get it. It might be important."

"But why?"

"I'll explain once I know it's the real deal." Sabrina scowled. "Don't give me that, kid. Just keep tailing Lila."

0000

"Paon and I are like this!" Lila laughed, crossing her fingers. Nathanäel shook his head as he paused the video on his smart phone. He had _never_ met Lila. And Alya-shouldn't she know better than to just air something without verifying it first?

Duusu, his kwami, peeked from his knapsack. "Should…should we do something?"

"No. I don't think there's anything we _can_ do." All he could hope was that Queen Bee-whoever she was-didn't see the video before it was taken down. "I'm sure Alya will figure out it's a hoax and delete it soon, anyway." He pulled out his sketchbook and pencils. It was a great day to draw in the park, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Just as he started looking for a subject to sketch, Lila entered the park and sat at a bench some distance away from him. Sabrina was close behind, hiding behind a tree. Nathanäel rolled his eyes. Of course Chloe would send her to spy on Lila. Chloe couldn't have anyone threaten the stronghold she held over the school, now could she? Was Lila even aware that she'd fallen on Chloe's hit list?

But that was none of his business; he wasn't about to get involved and risk Chloe's wrath. Nathanäel spotted a young mother playing with her child nearby. They seemed like a good subject to work with.

0000

"A fox necklace?" Sabrina murmured as she used her smart phone to zoom in on Lila. What was she planning on doing with that? Or was it just something she'd wanted to buy? Lila pulled out the book, but flinched when she saw Adrien.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted. She tossed the book into the nearest trash can.

Sabrina gasped. "How dare she do that to a book!"

Trixx said, "I'm gonna get it."

"No, wait! You'll expose yourself!" Sabrina seized Trixx by her tail.

"Don't worry about me. Just do your 'surveillance' thing!" Trixx yanked her tail free and flew into the trash can. Groaning, Sabrina snuck after her. Thankfully, she was small enough to hide behind the can.

"Hey!" Adrien said, taking a seat next to Lila. "So, uh, you said you know Paon?"

Lila nodded. "Not only did he save my life, but we've become close friends because we're a lot alike. It's…it's what I wanted to tell you earlier." She leaned in closer to Adrien. "I'm the descendant of the vixen super-heroine, Volpina."

0000

Nathanäel made a line through his sketch as the pencil slipped from his hand. _What_? Lila was the partner Duusu had been talking about? Well, that explained why he'd been fighting alone those past few weeks-his partner hadn't arrived in the country yet!

Although…Lila _had_ lied about knowing Paon. How could he be sure she wasn't lying about this, too?

"Duusu, can you sense anything from Lila?"

Duusu snuck out of his knapsack, some bread in hand. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated, then widened. "Yes! I-I sense a kwami near her!"

Nathanäel turned away slightly to make it appear as though he was focused on drawing. But his ears were on Lila.

0000

Sabrina bit back a scream. Lila couldn't be the fox holder- _she_ was the fox holder! Of course, no one _knew that_ , but still. Lila had no right to make that claim!

"Volpina?" Adrien replied. "Wait a minute. I think she's in my book."

Lila snatched his hand as he tried to look in his bag. "Of course she is. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Paon. Between you and me, Paon doesn't even make the top ten."

Sabrina huffed. Paon was a great superhero!

"Wow," Adrien said, "Just…wow. But why are you telling _me_ this? Aren't you afraid that I'll reveal your identity? N-not that I _would_ , but-"

Lila took his hand. "I know, and that's why I chose to tell you. I could sense your good intentions from the moment we met." There was a pause before she said, "But that's enough about me for now! How about you show me around Paris? I've been so busy unpacking that I haven't gotten a chance to look around."

"Sure!"

Once the two of them were out of the park, Trixx emerged from the trash can, the book in hand.

"Wow. Just… _wow_. That was some good lying. I mean, Brina, you're a super-sneak, but Lila's on a whole 'nother _level_."

"Don't praise her!" Sabrina snapped, "She's lying about being the fox holder. _I'm_ the real fox holder…aren't I?" What if Trixx had made a mistake? What if _Lila_ was meant to be the fox holder, and Trixx had settled for her because Lila hadn't been around?

As if sensing Sabrina's thoughts-could kwami read minds?-Trixx replied, "Of course you are! There's only one real fox necklace, and you got it. 'Sides, just 'cause someone's a good liar, it doesn't mean they'd make a good fox heroine." She patted the book. "Now, let's return this baby-"

"To Chloe so she can give it to Adrien after exposing Lila for the liar that she is!"

"What? _No_. We gotta return this to the boss-"

"But I need it as proof about Lila's evil ways! Chloe won't be able to do anything without it!"

"Who says she needs to do anything? Lila's gonna get caught in her lies eventually! Besides, this book is invaluable. It can't fall into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, but-" Sabrina paused in thought. "But what if I let Chloe give it back to Adrien, then snatch it back later so we can give to this 'boss' of yours?"

"No, Sabrina. That'd never work."

"B-but you said I was a super-sneak….and-and I can't go back to Chloe empty-handed…" Sabrina sniffed, tears forming in her eyes.

Trixx hesitated. "Look, kid. I'm pretty sure you're golden without this book. You've never lied to Chloe before, have you?"

Still crying, Sabrina shook her head.

"So why would she doubt you now? And if Chloe's so hellbent on exposing Lila as a fraud, she can just tell Lila to transform into Volpina, which she clearly can't do."

Sabrina nodded. Trixx was right. All Chloe needed to do was challenge Lila, and her lies would fall apart. "Y-you're right. I-I'm sorry I tried to force you to give up the book."

"It's okay." Trixx grimaced. "Now, please wipe your nose. There's snot everywhere."

Chuckling, Sabrina pulled a napkin from her bag.

0000

Hope you've had fun with Chapter 1! Chapter 2's already been drafted and edited, so it should be up late this week/early next week. Before you go, though, here's some terminology explanations:

Paon = French for peacock.

Renarde = French for fox (feminine version of renard).

tama = short for 'tamashi', the Japanese word for soul. Queen Bee's shtick will be explained more in Chapter 2.

Renarde's "Illusory" = allows the user to either a.) shapeshift into a person, animal, plant, or object, b.) turn invisible, or c.) create illusions of the target's surroundings.

In this AU, kwami can sense other kwami if they're active (meaning not inside their miraculous).

Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!

Twilightwrites  
10/9/16


	2. Woman Scorned

Thanks to **bionicle45678** and **blaaern** for your faves and/or follows!

0000

 **P** aon and **R** enarde AU  
"Volpina" Rewrite

Chapter 2: Woman Scorned

"This will do, I _guess_ ," Chloe said as she took the small paper from Sabrina the next morning. After leaving the park yesterday, Sabrina had come up with the idea of getting a copy of Lila's receipt from the jewelry store for Chloe. She sighed in relief as she slipped behind a stairwell, watching her friend walk over to Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Lila.

"Oh hey, Adrikins!" Chloe turned to the girls. "Marinette, Alya,-and _Lila!_ Nice to meet you. Is it true that Paon saved your life?"

Lila smiled. "Of course! It was right before I left Italy. He saved me from a tama victim who was angry I beat him in a classical instruments competition."

"Oh, really?" Chloe crossed her arms. "Then how come the news stations in Italy haven't covered it at all?"

Alya and Adrien flinched. Sabrina smiled. Chloe had Lila there!

But Lila was unfazed. "That's because the government put a temporary hold on reporting it. They didn't want to raise a panic about tama attacks spreading outside of France. I had just gotten clearance to talk about it yesterday."

Sabrina gripped the banister tightly. Man, she was good! But it wasn't over yet.

"If you say so," Chloe replied, "But I heard from a little birdie that you're a superhero like Paon?"

Everyone-sans Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, and Adrien-gasped.

Lila glanced around nervously, but her voice was confident as she answered, "Well… _yes_. I inherited Volpina's necklace from my grandmother. But that was supposed to be a secret." She glanced at Adrien, who shook his head furiously. "I can't have Queen Bee coming after me, after all."

"You mean this necklace?" Chloe jabbed at the pendant. "The one you bought _yesterday_?" She shoved the receipt in Lila's face.

"Where did you get that?" Lila snapped.

"Wait, you mean you're not the descendant of a superhero?" Adrien asked.

"And Paon _didn't_ save you?" Alya crossed her arms as she glared at Lila.

"Nope!" Chloe said, "It was all a lie! And this-" She snatched the necklace from Lila's neck, "Isn't some superhero charm. Just a cheap trinket!" Chloe threw it on the ground and stepped on it, cracking its surface.

Sabrina gasped. This-this wasn't supposed to happen! Chloe was just supposed to expose Lila, not…not…

Amidst the whispers of her peers, Lila bent down, gingerly picking up the broken necklace. She looked up at Chloe, who sneered, then ran off, crying.

"Chloe!" Adrien shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Alya snapped.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Marinette cried.

But Sabrina wasn't paying the four of them attention anymore, eyes on the front doors the sobbing Lila had run through. Her stomach twisted.

This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

0000

In an unknown location in Paris, a woman dressed in yellow and black tended to the spirits around her. She jolted as she sensed the aura of a potential victim. As if on cue, the dome of her attic opened up to reveal the Parisian skyline.

"Jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero? How _delicious_." A spirit floated to her. "She reminds me of you, my sweet. All you'd ever wanted in life was attention, but no one ever gave it to you, did they? Not even as you lay dying." She tsked. "But perhaps you could save this poor girl from a similar fate, hmm?"

The woman stretched out her hand. The spirit landed on her palm, where it floated bright yellow and turned into a bee. "Fly away, my precious worker bee and transform her," she said as she released it into the city.

0000

Lila collapsed to her knees in front of a pole in a random street, catching her breath. She'd been running aimlessly for who knew how long, eyes too blurry with tears to see where she was going. Now, she was lost. But she didn't care. How was she supposed to go back to school, anyway? No one would like her after what Chloe did.

Especially not Adrien.

Lila clenched her fists. Damn that Chloe Bourgeois…damn her! If only she could get her back; if only she were a _real_ superhero…

Distracted by her anger and tears, Lila didn't notice the bee-like spirit that flew into her necklace.

 _"Oh, you poor,_ poor _dear,"_ a feminine voice soothed, _"My name is Queen Bee, and I will gladly grant you the power you seek. The spirit I've just sent has offered to give you the power of illusion and stealth. All I ask in return is that you give me Paon's miraculous._

 _"Do we have a deal…Volpina?"_

"Yes, your Majesty." Lila smiled as she was bathed in a yellow light.

0000

"Um…did you…did you really need to break Lila's necklace to prove she was a fake?"

Sabrina had been mulling over the best way to phrase this question all day-when she hadn't been drowning in guilt, that was. Sure, she'd wanted Lila taken down a peg or two after she lied about being the fox holder and insulted Paon, but she couldn't help but feel that Chloe had gone too far.

Chloe, who was attending a meeting between her father and the mayor of Rome, stopped digging through the closet. She scoffed as she turned to Sabrina. "Of course I did, Sabrina. I want everyone to be sure that Lila's nothing but a filthy liar. I can't have Adrien running around with a fraud, can I?"

"No…" Sabrina mumbled. "But that necklace was pretty expensive…"

"Oh, please!" Sabrina flinched. Chloe wasn't supposed to have heard that last part. "I could buy ten of those things if I wanted." Chloe tossed another dress away.

Of course _she_ could, but 89 Euros was a lot of money for everybody else.

…which made Sabrina feel even worse about what had happened. Great. If only there was some way to fix this-

People outside screamed.

"What's going on? I can't concentrate with all those people screaming!" Chloe yelled.

Sabrina ran to the window to find a giant meteor hurtling towards Paris.

0000

Any artist worth their salt knew to study the greats, and Nathanaël made it a point to visit the Louvre often. But unlike previous visits, he found it impossible to enjoy himself.

His pencil snapped against his notebook. "Ugh! Why can't I just let it go?"

Duusu poked his head from Nathanaël's bag. "Lila's words were very hurtful, so you have every right to be upset about them, especially since they aren't true. You've purified every spirit we've encountered so far and should be proud."

"I…I guess." Sure, he'd purified every spirit, but not before screwing up each time. "But she's my partner and for her to think so little of me…" Was she really his partner, though? Nathanaël hadn't been in the courtyard when Chloe had exposed Lila's lies, but the gossip he'd overheard in the aftermath told him that Chloe had broken Lila's necklace. Which meant it couldn't be a miraculous because miraculouses where infused with magic or something like that, according to Duusu. But Duusu had _also_ said he'd sensed a kwami next to Lila yesterday...wait, hadn't Sabrina also been there-

Nathanaël blinked. Wait, what about the park?

"Oh my God!"

Nathanaël turned to the source of the scream, a woman pointing at the window, where a meteor was hurtling towards the museum. Screaming, people fled the building, shoving past a frozen Nathanaël.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," he whispered. He could barely take down a person. How was he supposed to take down a _meteor_?

Duusu flew out of his bag. "You need to transform! Now!"

"But-but I can't!" There was no way he could stop this.

Duusu grabbed his cheeks, tears forming in the kwami's eyes. "You have to! If you don't, the meteor will destroy the city!"

Just no way-

"Please! You're the only one who stands a chance against it!"

Nathanaël shook his head. Duusu was right; he really was the only one. "Duusu, Feathers Spread!"

Duusu was sucked into his brooch, which turned blue and green. A dark blue mask cast over Nathanaël's eyes. His clothes transformed into a navy bodysuit with light blue gloves and boots, accompanied by a three-feathered tail. Red circles with black centers formed at his wrists and at the top of the boots, completing the look.

He ran to the roof, avoiding direct eye contact with the meteor as he thought. His fans wouldn't even scratch the thing, but maybe his Aria-

An orange, white, and brown figure flashed past the corner of his eye, then hurled the meteor further into the sky, where it turned into dust.

 _What?_

The figure landed on a nearby building, then walked forward to face the gathering crowd below. Its-no, _her_ -long, brown hair flowed in the wind as she declared, "I am Volpina, the _only_ superhero Paris needs!"

0000

" _What_?!" Sabrina and Chloe shrieked. After the meteor had vanished, Chloe had flipped on her TV, where Lila stood dressed in an orange and white bodysuit, the caption 'Paris's Newest Hero?!' written below.

"That's impossible!" Chloe screamed, "You gave me the receipt! I broke that cheap necklace! There's no way she's a hero!"

Sabrina _knew_ it was impossible, which meant only one thing. Mumbling that she needed to use the bathroom, she ran out of Chloe's room and into the nearest closet, Trixx in hand.

"Y'know, this whole 'everyone thinks Lila's the real fox hero' could've been completely avoided if you'd just shown up sooner," Trixx admonished.

"Trixx, now is not the time to gloat." She was right, of course. And as much as Sabrina hated the idea of having to fight, of potentially screwing things up, she knew she had no choice. She couldn't risk Paon getting tricked out of his miraculous and Paris falling to Queen Bee. He and her dad worked too hard protecting the city for that. She took a deep breath.

"Trixx, Tail Out!"

0000

" _Lila_?" Nathanaël gasped. She really _was_ the fox heroine. So those rumors about her miraculous being broken must've been wrong. But that didn't explain why the meteor just disintegrated…

Lila- _Volpina_ -spotted him. Smiling, she leapt from the building and landed before him. "Nice to finally meet you, Paon." She held out her hand.

"Same here." Nathanaël shook it, teeth clenched as he smiled back. Did she really think that he hadn't heard what she'd said back there?

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to help. I came from abroad-" Volpina froze, gaping as she stared past Nathanaël.

"What? What's wrong?" He turned around to find a woman dressed in yellow and black, her face partially obscured by a black mask. She vanished.

"My grandmother warned me about her! That woman is Queen Bee!"

Nathanaël's heart hit his chest. " _She's_ the one-?"

"Yes! And she's getting away! You go left, and I'll go right. Whoever finds her first calls the other."

"O-okay!" Nathanaël leapt over roofs as he looked around for Queen Bee. Why had she chosen to show up _now_? Was it because now there were two of them?

"Oof!"

He crashed into someone, knocking them both down. Rubbing his forehead, he groaned, "I'm sorry. I…"

The orange-haired girl across from him wore a similar costume to Volpina's. But where Volpina's gloves stretched past her elbows, the girl's cut off at her wrists. Her ears were smaller and her 'tail' fluffier, as well. Plus, her boots reached her knees, while Volpina's stopped mid-calf. The green eyes above her black mask widened.

"I am so, so sorry!" she cried. She pulled Nathanaël to his feet as she got up. "I didn't mean to knock you down! I didn't mean to ditch battles, either! I was just so scared of messing up and-"

The girl rambled on as Nathanaël tried to translate what she said. "Wait, wait, wait. _You're_ supposed to be Volpina?"

"I _knew_ there had to be a better name than Renarde," the girl-Renarde-huffed, "But of course _she_ takes it…"

Nathanaël rubbed his chin. "So, if you're the _real_ fox heroine, then Li-Volpina must've fallen victim to one of Queen Bee's spirits." That would explain the meteor and Queen Bee's sudden 'appearance'. Just to be sure… "Renarde, what are your abilities?"

"I can shapeshift, turn invisible, and create illusions."

Yup, definitely explained the meteor and Queen Bee. "Okay, we need to track Volpina down and destroy the thing the spirit's hiding in. It's the only way to stop her."

Renarde nodded. "Right. So, I'll go left and you go right? O-or what do you want to do?"

Nathanaël put a hand on her shoulder. "Your plan sounds fine. If you find her first, call me on your…your…" Where _was_ her weapon?

Renarde removed her tail, which transformed into a whip, its handle sliding up to reveal a screen.

"On that."

"Got it!" Renarde snapped her whip, which wrapped around a chimney, and swung away. Nathanaël took off in the opposite direction, smiling.

He'd only spoken with Renarde for five minutes, and already she was proving to be a much better partner than 'Volpina'.

0000

While I was doing research on animal and insect symbolism for this AU, I discovered that ancient Greeks associated the bee with the underworld, which sounded so cool that I knew I _needed_ to make Queen Bee's powers related to death and spirits. Under normal circumstances, the bee's miraculous's dominant abilities have nothing to do with the dead, but when corrupted by a wicked user…

Queen Bee's supernatural abilities made even more sense when I found out that the peacock is associated with immortality. Life and death? Immortality and the afterlife? What a perfect balance!

As for why Nathanaël's mind 'blanks' while thinking about the park the other day, in this AU, kwamis immediately cast glamours over their users' identities to ensure that their identities cannot be discovered. Whenever someone gets close to uncovering a user's identity without that user's consent, their mind blanks.

Terminology:  
-Paon's "Aria" = allows the user to sing a song that has a different melody and different effect each time. Aria is always beneficial to the user, but its unpredictability makes it hard to form a strategy around it.

Other Notes:

-89 Euros = $99

As always, thanks for reading!

twilightwrites  
10/13/16


	3. On Top of the Tower

Thank you to **yellow14** for your review and follow, as well as **Fox Trash** and **adrianaconcepcion105** for your faves and/or follows!

0000

 **P** aon and **R** enarde AU  
"Volpina" Rewrite

Chapter 3: On Top of the Tower

From behind a chimney, Volpina watched Paon interact with the other fox heroine, cursing under her breath. This hadn't been part of the plan.

 _"Ah, the fox holder has arrived! Be a dear, Volpina, and take her miraculous, too. After all, we can't have_ two _fox heroines, now can we?"_

"No, no we can't."

0000

Sabrina swung from roof to roof, but couldn't find Volpina anywhere. It was a mixed blessing: if she didn't find Volpina, she wouldn't have to fight. But if she didn't find Volpina, the faux-heroine would just create more trouble.

"Where'd she go?" she asked as she stopped. Maybe if she looked around from one place, she'd have an easier time finding Volpina.

A red square appeared where she next stepped, followed by a variety of projectiles.

"What the-?"

Volpina appeared right in front of her. "I wouldn't move if I were you," she sneered. She scanned Sabrina up and down. "So, _this_ is the 'real' fox superhero? How _adorable_. But clearly I wear it better."

Sabrina scowled, her cheeks heating up. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not a liar using a villain's powers to get attention!"

Volpina shrugged. "True, but only you and Paon know that. Everyone else thinks I'm a superhero, and once I get your miraculouses, I will _be_ a superhero." She stretched out her hand. "Now be a good little girl and give me your miraculous. I'll let you live if I do."

The bombs drew closer.

"N-no!" Sabrina didn't want to die, but Queen Bee could _not_ win, either. There had to be a way out of this.

"So, you don't care about your life, huh? Well, what about _their_ lives?" Volpina pointed to a building intersected at a bustling road. "Give me your miraculous or it goes down!"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

Volpina summoned her flute. The minute she played, the building began crumbling. Townspeople screamed as they fled, unharmed, but the people inside stood no chance if it kept up.

"No, stop!" Sabrina had always known she wasn't cut out for this. So if giving up her powers was the only way to prevent deaths…She reached for her necklace when the building suddenly shifted back to normal…as if it had _never been destroyed._

Wait a minute! "That was just an illusion?!" Sabrina slapped a palm against her face. "Of course it was. How could I be so stupid?" Volpina was based on _her_ miraculous, for crying out loud! "So that means…" She snapped her whip across the bombs and Volpina, all of them vanishing at its touch. Where was the _real_ Volpina?

Sabrina called Paon, hoping he'd had better luck. He picked up after two rings.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"I thought I did, but it was just another one of her illusions." If Volpina wasn't pursuing Paon's miraculous, and she wasn't after Sabrina's anymore, where else could she be? "You wouldn't happen to have an idea where else she could've gone, would you?"

"When they weren't after me," Paon explained, "The previous victims went after the person or thing that upset them before they got possessed."

"Chloe!"

Paon's eyes widened. "How did you kno-I-I mean, what gives you that idea?"

"Um…"How could she explain this without exposing herself? "I heard about how she humiliated Lila on Twitter?"

Paon tsked. "That sounds like something she would do…a-according to the rumors I've heard."

"I think she stays at the Grand Hotel Paris, so let's meet up there."

0000

"No way. I'm not going _anywhere_ until I find the perfect hat-dress-shoes-earrings combo!" Chloe said, crossing her arms.

Sabrina groaned. Why was Chloe always so stubborn? "But if you don't, Volpina's gonna hurt you." Or kill her, but Sabrina didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Why should _I_ have to leave my own home, just because I was trying to do the right thing?"

Sabrina sighed, then paced around the room. There had to be some way to get Chloe to leave. Her eyes fell on a roll of duct tape on the nightstand. Oh, Chloe was going to hate her for this, but it was for her own good, right? Besides, it wasn't like she knew Sabrina was Renarde.

Putting on her sweetest smile, she said, "You're right. You shouldn't have to leave your home."

Chloe smiled. "Exactly-"

Sabrina smacked a piece of tape over Chloe's mouth and shoved her into the closet, making sure to lock it. Chloe banged on the door furiously. Sabrina recoiled, but the doors held.

"Sorry, but you-you wouldn't cooperate!" If Volpina heard all this racket, however, she'd find Chloe, regardless. Unless…

Sticking her finger in the air, Sabrina yelled, "Illusory!" Orange, misty magic surrounded her, transforming her into a perfect copy of Chloe.

Just as Chloe's windows shattered.

0000

Nathanaël was almost at the Hotel when he heard Chloe shout, "Hey, put me down!"

Volpina leapt out of one of the hotel windows, Chloe tucked under her arm. Renarde was nowhere to be found, but there wasn't time to look for her or call her. He followed Volpina.

The chase led him to the Eiffel Tower, where Volpina dangled Chloe loosely.

"Give me your miraculous or Chloe Bourgeois falls!" she ordered.

"No! Don't let her drop me, Paon!" Chloe cried.

Nathanaël froze. He couldn't use his fans without risk of hitting Chloe, and if he charged at Volpina, she'd just drop her. That only left him with Aria, but it was too unpredictable to use in a situation like this.

 _"Did you find her?"_

 _"I thought I did, but it was just another one of her illusions."_

Yes, this had to be another illusion. "That's not the _real_ Chloe Bourgeois, is it?" Nathanaël threw a fan at 'Chloe'. It smacked her in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"S-sorry!"

Volpina laughed. "Nice try, but this time it's the real deal. Either you give me your miraculous or Chloe dies!"

"I…I…" Nathanaël didn't know what to do. Chloe was a terrible person, yes, but even she didn't deserve to die like this. He really was a terrible hero, wasn't he? So why bother trying to keep his miraculous? IT wasn't like he was making a difference. He clutched his brooch.

"My eyes…" Chloe whined.

What? He hadn't hit her eyes with his fan. Nathanaël looked up, and sure enough, there wasn't any cuts or bruises around her eyes…but they were _flashing_? Squinting, he found they went from light blue to sea green-a very _familiar_ sea green…

He smirked. "On second thought, I'm not a big fan of Chloe Bourgeois. But I _am_ a big fan of keeping my miraculous. So drop her and let's finish our fight."

0000

What was this sudden change of heart? This wasn't how it was supposed to go! "What? But you were hesitating just a second ago!" Volpina replied.

"Yeah, well, I realized it didn't make sense to give up _magical powers_ for a selfish brat like her."

No, no, no! "I-I'm not bluffing! I _will_ drop her!"

" _Go ahead_. Or do you not _want_ my miraculous?" Paon tapped his brooch.

 _"What are you waiting for, Volpina? Drop the girl and get his miraculous!"_ Queen Bee hissed.

"But, but…" She didn't want to actually _kill_ Chloe. Just scare the crap out her and use her as a bargaining chip…

 _"Sweetheart, may I remind you of our little deal?"_ It was meant to come off as cooing, but the icy edge in Queen Bee's voice made Volpina shiver. _"You give me Paon's miraculous and I give you superpowers. Or do you not_ want _magical power anymore?"_

Volpina's hands tingled as her black gloves began to disappear. "No, please!" She glared at Paon, then at Chloe. If this was the only way for her to remain Volpina… " _Fine._ "

0000

Volpina dropped 'Chloe'.

'Chloe' transformed back into Renarde, who thrust her whip at the Tower. It wrapped itself around one of the beams, breaking her fall.

" _What?!_ " Volpina screamed. "How did you- _when_ did you-?!"

Nathanaël smiled as Renarde landed beside him. "Volpina, you've met my _real_ partner, Renarde. And I'm sure you're already well acquainted with my fans, too."

Nathanaël tossed two fans at Volpina, who swerved out of their path as she ran to the top of the Tower. There, she summoned clones with her flute. Paon and Renarde followed, Renarde snapping the clones away with her whip. She aimed for Volpina's necklace next. Volpina blocked the blow with her whip.

While the girls fought, Nathanaël shouted, "Aria!" His brooch glowed as magic flowed into his chest and throat. A haunting melody poured from his lips.

Corroded metal from the Eiffel Tower fell around Volpina, trapping her inside.

Renarde gaped. "That's your signature move?"

Nathanaël scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…but you should've been there the first time I used it. It was horrible!" He grimaced as he remembered the harsh, off-tune notes that had frightened his opponent. "It's different every time," he added.

Volpina shook the bars of her makeshift prison. Nathanaël turned to her. "Relax, I didn't forget about you." He removed her necklace and stomped on it, releasing the spirit within.

"No more mischief for you, little spirit," he said, tossing his fan. It sliced through the spirit, catching the bee within as it returned to Nathanaël. The minute the fan touched his fingers, the bee turned from yellow to white. "Bye, busy bee," he murmured as the now purified bee flew away.

Nathanaël threw his fan into the air. "Immortal Peafowl!"

The fan dissolved into waves of blue magical energy that spread all over the city, restoring it and Lila back to normal.

Renarde approached her slowly, cracked necklace in hand. "Um…"

Lila snatched the necklace and placed it over her neck. She eyed Renarde, sighed, and walked away. Once she was gone, Nathanaël said, "Thank you so much. If you hadn't disguised yourself as Chloe, I…I have no idea what I would've done."

Renarde blushed. "Oh, it-it's no problem! I'm supposed to be your partner, after all." She looked down at her boots. "Again, I'm really sorry I took so long to show up…"

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here now."

Renarde's necklace flashed five times. One of the 'feathers' on Nathanaël's brooch blinked before fading to gray. They both needed to leave, but not before he knew something. "You'll be back next time, right?"

Renarde blinked, surprised, but another four flashes of her necklace broke her stupor. "Y-yeah!" She swung away from the Tower.

0000

Queen Bee screamed. She had been so _close_. She took a few deep breaths, running a hand through her dark hair. Everything was going to be okay. This was only a minor setback-no, it was a boon. Volpina had lured out another miraculous for her to destroy. If Queen Bee kept this up, she'd have them all sure enough.

"But that Lila…I can still feel her turmoil." Queen Bee stroked her chin. "She could prove useful again someday…"

0000

I had to make some last minute changes to the battle scene because I felt that I wasn't portraying Lila's character properly. I hope this is fitting!

This is it for the main story! The next-and final-chapter will be the epilogue, which should wrap things up nicely. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!

twilightwrites  
10/22/2016


	4. Epilogue

Thanks for waiting! I meant to have this up in November, but got distracted by a certain ice-skating anime…

Thanks to **yellow 14** and **Momijifan Low-Ki** for your reviews and faves/follows, as well as **Casual Voodoo** , **Mary Phantom** , **stopthattimerave** , and **165072** for your faves and follows!

Without further ado, here's the epilogue!

0000

 **P** aon and **R** enarde AU  
"Volpina" Rewrite

Epilogue

"So this book really holds the secrets of the miraculouses?" Sabrina flipped through the pages, frowning. She had tried to read it last night, but trouble making out anything had convinced her that she'd been too tired to do so. Now fully awake, she realized the text was in some weird ancient tongue.

"Yup!" Trixx peeked out of Sabrina's bag, a strawberry in hand. "It's a really sacred text, so it'd be bad if it fell into the wrong hands." She bit the strawberry. "Which is why we're returning it to the boss."

Sabrina crossed the intersection. "Who _is_ your boss?"

"The great guardian." At Sabrina's pout, Trixx added, "You'll meet him right about…now."

The building before them was a small massage shop-not exactly the most impressive hideout. But if this 'great guardian' really was important, it was probably best that he lived in such an inconspicuous place. Finding no one at the desk up front, Sabrina walked down the back hall and knocked on the nearest door, heart pounding. She hoped she made a good first impression.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, yes. Come in."

The room Sabrina entered was simply furnished, a large mat covering most of the floor and a big chest standing on one side. An elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis sat in the back-not exactly what she'd been expecting the great guardian to look like. At least, not until he looked up at her with a knowing smile.

"Master!" Trixx zoomed towards the man.

He chuckled. "Good to see you, too, Trixx." He nodded at Sabrina. "And Sabrina-I did not expect us to meet so soon."

Sabrina almost jumped out the back door. She got that Trixx's appearance immediately broke the glamour, but that didn't explain how the heck this man knew her name!

"I know both your _and_ Paon's true identities," he explained, "I was the one to grant you the miraculouses, after all."

Sabrina frowned. The Guardian _seemed_ familiar, but where had she seen him before? "Wait…aren't you that man I helped carry groceries for a few weeks ago?"

"I am. Your willingness to help me was the final factor in my decision to give Trixx to you." He scratched Trixx's head. She leaned into his touch, grinning.

His _final_ factor? That meant he must've been watching her for some time, and Sabrina felt a _little_ uncomfortable about that. She was even more uncomfortable about his choice, though. "But why me?" She looked at her shoes. "I'm…I'm nobody special. There's plenty of other people that could do a better job." And who wouldn't have waited so long to make an appearance.

But the Guardian shook his head. "There were multiple factors involved in your selection. You are quiet and unassuming, but also clever, stealthy, and capable of thinking on your feet-all good qualities for a fox holder. Even if you haven't always displayed them in the best way."

Sabrina felt her face heat up. If he knew about the things she'd done, then that was even less reason for her to have been chosen. She was about to say so when he added, "Your performance yesterday has only validated my choice. Your decision to disguise yourself as your friend is the only reason why Paon still has his miraculous and your friend her life."

Had…had her actions really been so vital?

" _And_ the two of you work quite well together. But I don't believe Trixx brought you here for an assessment. So what _does_ bring you here?" The Guardian gestured for her to sit.

"O-oh, right." Complying, Sabrina gave the book to him. "I got this from a classmate yesterday. Trixx says it's very important?"

Eyes wide, the Guardian skimmed through the book. "It is. Who did you retrieve this from?"

"Lila Rossi, the girl who got possessed yesterday. She stole it from my other classmate, Adrien Agreste." Sabrina didn't miss the surprise the Guardian quickly buried. "Do you know him?" Was he scouting Adrien, too?

But he was too caught up in his thoughts, absently running his fingers against the edges of the pages. After a few minutes, the Guardian said, "It would be best if you returned this back to Adrien, for the time being."

" _What_?" Trixx snapped, "Master, this book-"

The Guardian held up his hand, unfazed by Trixx's anger. How was he immune to her wrath? And was he willing to give Sabrina tips? "Will be safest in Adrien's home. I'm sure the Agrestes have resources to prevent theft. Besides, why would 'Queen Bee' suspect the son of such public figures to have this book?"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. There was more to this than the Guardian was letting on; there had to be. You didn't hide important artifacts in 'random' households. "Why did Adrien have a book on miraculous holders, though?"

The Guardian smiled. "That's a good question."

"One you have the answer to, right?"

"One that may not be relevant enough to answer." Sabrina's frown deepened. "Now, now, you have just started using your miraculous. It would be unwise to overwhelm you with information, especially information you may never need." The Master gave the book back. "I can trust you to return this to Adrien, yes?"

Sabrina sighed. He wouldn't budge on this matter, would he? "Yes," she replied, rising.

"Good. Thank you for helping keep the streets of Paris safe, Renarde."

She flushed. "Y-you're welcome."

0000

Once he was sure that Sabrina and Trixx were gone, Wayzz emerged from his record player. "Master, why didn't you tell her about Adrien Agreste's potential? She may have been able to recruit him to our cause."

Master Fu shook his head. "I think two holders are enough for one rogue user." He wanted to avoid pulling any more children into this mess, if he could. Especially if that child was an Agreste.

"But what if the Moth has also been compromised? It would be best to be prepared, right?"

Fu sighed, rubbing Wayzz's head gently. "Hopefully, we will recover him before that happens."

0000

And this concludes the rewrite of "Volpina" for Paon and Renarde AU! Thanks to everyone who left reviews, favorites, and follows! Stay tuned for more P&R one-shots and fics in the future!

twilightwrites

2/26/2017


End file.
